Always and Forever
by SoSo-23
Summary: It's senior year! Nathan secretly likes Haley who secretly likes Nathan who is the best friend of Lucas who is dating Peyton who is the enemy of Brooke who likes Lucas! Naley fic, with some Brucas and Jeyton!


**Always and forever**

You are a fan of the couples: Brucas, Naley and Jeyton …. Come and read my story!

_A/U: Hey! I'm a new writer on and this is my first story. You can read it in French or in English depends on what you prefer! So, I hope you're going to enjoy my story and let me know what you think about it, it would be really appreciated!_

I don't own anything

This is some information that you should know about:

- Nathan and Haley are friends since their birth.  
- Brooke and Haley are best friends.  
- Lucas and Nathan are very close friends.  
- Brooke and Haley live in a little apartment together, and Lucas and Nathan live together in a little apartment in front of the girl's. It must looks complicated but the apartment are like little house (very little) and near from each other. The thing is that a road is between the two apartments. Sorry if you are confused… but it's not a very important information to understand the story! Lol.  
- Lucas and Peyton are together but Brooke is totally jealous of that.   
- Brooke and Peyton hate each other.  
- Chris wants to be with Haley, and yeah, Chris goes to Tree Hill High, unfortunately.  
- Nathan hates Chris.  
- Dan is Dan … but not as bad as he is in the season 3  
- Keith and Karen are together and Deb works with Karen at the Karen's Café.

_A special thanks to mary-023. She helped me and gave me the guts to write this story!_

Chapter 1: A normal morning!

7:30 A.M.

"Brooke, why are you always late? We have to go to school, remember?" Haley yells from the living room of their apartment. Haley was ready since a long time but not Brooke, as always.

Brooke escapes her head from the bathroom and says "Hey, tutor-girl. It's not my fault if you wake up every morning before me and you keep the bathroom for yourself for 40 minutes!"

"Yeah you're so right tigger." Haley says but with a sarcastic tone. "Come on, Brooke, Nathan is going to open this door soon and I don't think he is going to wait for you more than… ummm… 1 minute!" Haley yells again from the living room. "Each morning I tell him that you are going to be ready earlier the next morning but you are always late!"

"That's not true!" Brooke says. " I do my best you know, and a girl has to look good!"

"Yeah sure, in your dreams Brooke. And a girl looks good with no make-up too!" Haley says.

"Very funny, James! You should know that …" But Brooke didn't have the time to finish her sentence because she hears a car coming and stop in from of their apartment. "Shit! Nathan is here and I'm not ready!" Brooke tries to brush her hair as fast as possible. 

"Toc, Toc! Is anyone here?" Nathan says as he open the door with his keys. Yeah, Haley gave him a key for him and Lucas.

"Hey Nathan, come in. Make yourself comfortable." Haley says and stares at him

« Thanks, that's what I am going ! » Nathan answers and gives her the most perfect smile in the world.

"Okay, that's totally normal from you to enter in our apartment, with the keys we gave you, and see us almost naked or in outfits. Just to let you know, that's not why we gave you the keys remember?" Haley says with a sarcastic tone at the beginning but she finishes her sentence with a furious face.

"Hey, first of all, you are NEVER in outfits or naked when I come in, unfortunately. And secondly I do remember why you gave me these keys and finally, good morning you too, how are you?" Nathan replies with the famous Scott smirk.

"Huh?" Haley was confused.

"What? You didn't let me the time to tell you good morning." Nathan says and tries to make a sad face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just because Brooke is not ready yet and I'm going to have a heart attack with all that stress." Haley says and takes her head between her hands.

"I'm sorry for stressing you even more." Nathan says and walks to near to Haley and takes her in his arms.

"Hey lovers, we are going to be late!" Brooke says as she come out of the bathroom.

When they heard Brooke, Nathan and Haley pulled away quickly.

"We are not lovers, Brooke." Haley and Nathan say at the same time.

" Why are you always trying to deny it? Anyway talking about lovers, do Lucas and the other bitch are with you Nathan?" Brooke asks.

" Yeah, but I didn't have the choice to take them to school with you guys. Lucas is my brother and my best friend, and Peyton … is umm…"Nathan says before Brooke cut him off.

"Just a bitch who's going out with the hot Lucas but she doesn't deserve him!" Brooke continues but tries to hide her anger.

"And you think you deserve him?" Haley asks and tries to not laugh.

"It's not about that…Haley James!" Brooke says.

"Anyway, it's 7 :55 and we are going to be late !" Haley ays and you could feel the hurry in her voice.

Nathan opens the door and let Brooke and Haley exit of the apartment before him. After he goes out, he closes the door behind him and walk toward the car with the girls.

"Good morning." Lucas happily says to Brooke and Haley. There was no way that Brooke would tell him a good morning, not even Lucas or Peyton!

"Hey!" Haley replies.

"Hi!" Peyton says to Haley.

During the ride to school the song I don't wanna be from Gavin DeGraw was playing.

"I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately, aaaaa…" Nathan sings before Haley cut him off.

"Nathan please, we all know about your talent of singer. My ears are suffering, please stop that." Haley says while she was laughing. "By the way, could you hurry up, we are already late!"

'Hey! I am a great singer! And don't worry, we can see the school from here and you could…" Nathan says but stops when Haley started to yell.

Nathan stops the car quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Peyton asks and puts her hand on her head because it had hit the window.

"I don't know! Hales, why did you yell? » Nathan asks to Haley and stares at her.

"Ummm… I forgot my math's book in my bedroom." Haley answers, and starts to blush.

Everybody stare at Haley.

"It's okay, I have mine, you can take it, it's in my bag." Nathan says.

"Ah, thanks Nathan!" Haley says and leans down to give a kiss on Nathan's cheek.

"God! You want me to have a car accident! But if I think about it, I'm going to pay Brooke to hide your book. With this, I'm going to have a kiss each morning!" Nathan says.

"Very funny, Scott. " Haley replies.

_End of chapter 1 guys!_

_I hope you liked it! Write a little review, and I'll update soon._

_P.S.: I would like to excuse myself to all of the readers of the stories** New Girl, New World** and **Just Like Before.** I didn't update because I had a lot of works for school and I didn't found the time to write a lot! But don't worry, next week, I would update all those fics! Thank you very very very very much to read my fanfics, it makes me feel really proud of myself! See ya!_


End file.
